


Lady of screens

by butterflygirl3



Series: Lady of Middle-earth [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflygirl3/pseuds/butterflygirl3
Summary: you are watching Lord of the rings, but something strange happens...





	1. it all begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are watching Lord of the rings, but something strange happens...

I was at home. watching The Hobbit again. I couldn't get enough of that movie! I knew every line of every character as if I had played them myself! I saw Legolas and squealed. He is my favorite character. I reached to the screen like I always do when I see him and said "Gi Melith" (I love you) I watched more of the movie when my laptop shut down out of nothing. "What?! No!" I got up and searched for my charger.

Once I had found it I plugged it in my laptop and resumed watching. When it was finished I was putting on Lord of the rings but suddenly my laptop began acting strange. It started vibrating and was shooting sparks in all directions. I screamed and tried to avoid getting hit by one of them. As soon as the sparks stopped flying I got up and went to my laptop. It looked the same safe for a screen that was split right through the middle. "I need a new laptop" I said to myself. I picked it up and went downstairs to the kitchen to throw it away but as soon as I reached the kitchen my laptop started up out of the blue and I got shocked (as in with electricity), I dropped it and fell over. I fell on my head. I got up and grabbed a towel, wetted it and put it on the back of my head. I bent down to get my laptop but as soon as I touched it I felt a strange tug in my stomach and saw the world turn.

As the world stopped turning I saw that I was in some kind of forest, but I also wasn't on the ground. 'Great' I thought to myself, and started to fall. As sudden as I started to fall I was hovering in the air mere seconds later. I looked around and when I looked at my back I saw 2 big brown eagle wings. I floated to the ground and searched for the nearest mirror or lake. As soon as I found one I looked at my reflection at the surface. "Woah" I said to myself. My (Y/H/C) hair was now down to my waist and I had pointed ears like an elf. I looked again and saw that my wings were gone. I heard rustling in the bushes and looked around. Out of the bushes came a man with hair down to the end of his ribcage and armed with a bow. "Who are you?" he asked "I - I am (Y/N). Where am I?" "State your business." he said in a stern voice. "I don't know, one moment I was in my bedroom and the other I was here. Where am I?!" I said, I was scared to hell and my face must have shown it because he lowered his bow and said "Come with me." he said. I hesitantly followed him to a village which looked a bit familiar to me but I don't know why. He walked around the village and I followed him to some kind of building that was open on most sides. He told me to wait and a minute later he came back with a man who looked like Elrond. "This is the girl?" "Yes my lord, I found her in the forest at the border of the city." the guard said. "You are dismissed." the Elrond look-alike said and turned to me "Come walk with me" I walked up to him and we walked around "Is it true that my guard found you at the border of our forest?" "Yes, but I don't know how I got there." he nodded "If I may ask. Where am I and who are you?" He looked strangely at me. "I thought you could already have figured it out. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell and you are, if you did not already notice, in Rivendell." My eyes widened. "I'm in Middle Earth?!"


	2. realisation comes slowly

_last time in lady of screens_

_"Come with me"_

_"I am lord Elrond of Rivendell and you are in Rivendell"_   
_"I'm in middle earth?!"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"How? It can't be. Middle earth is a fictional world."I said. "If this is a fictional world I and the other elves would not be here." "I must be dreaming. I will wake up out of this and be on my kitchen floor where I fell asleep." I closed my eyes, pinched myself and opened them. Only to see Lord Elrond looking at me like I'm crazy. "So, this isn't a dream?" "Of course not. Like I said, if this was a dream I wouldn't be here." Elrond said. "I don't know how this could happen. One moment I'm in my kitchen and the next I'm in the world of my favorite books and movies."  
"Excuse me, but what is a movie?" I knew he asked, but I was too stressed out. How could I be in a world that only exists between the pages of 4 books and on the screen of my devices **(laptops, phones, tablets and the like)** when I was watching one of the 6 movies? How could it happen? Am I imagining things? Am I going crazy? Was I perhaps still dreaming and couldn't wake up? I don't know but this isn't right.

my mind was going a 100 miles an hour and I needed to sit down. I set, more like fell, down on a chair and put my head in my hands. "Are you alright my lady?" "Do you have some water?" "Of course, stay here and I will get some." He said and turned to leave. I sat there thinking about how I could get home until Elrond came back. "Here" "Thank you." I said and drank the water. "I guess I should tell you how I got here since I did not come here by horse." "Only if you please." I took a deep breath and started telling "I was at home watching a movie, I'll explain some things later, when my laptop stopped. It broke down so I went to throw it away but when I did it fell out of my hands so I tried to pick it up but before I could I got a shock from it and the world started spinning. When the world stopped spinning I was in the forest here."he nodded "Where there other things?" "I wasn't on the ground. I was in the air but when I started falling wings sprouted out of my back and I floated further down." he nodded. "I need to look some things up. Feel free to look around." and he left. I didn't know the way so I just started walking. Soon I asked a random Elf if he could show me around. He said he would love to so we walked around for some time until a guard came. "Lord Elrond requests your presence in the library." "Alright" I turned to the Elf that had walked with me "Thanks for showing me around, I enjoyed it." "Your welcome my lady." the Elf said.

A couple of minutes later I found myself in the library where not only Elrond was but also a women I presumed was Lady Galadriel.  You wanted me here?" "Yes, (Y/N) this is Lady Galadriel of Lorien." he said, I bowed and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Galadriel." "It is a pleasure to meet you to. Elrond, would you kindly leave us? I think (Y/N) could tell you everything once we are done."  Elrond nodded and left. "I already know who you are and how you got here." "I'm not really surprised." I said, and chuckled nervously. "But what I want to know is how I can go home and what will happen now." Galadriel nodded "I can understand that. I have known you would come so I let my smiths make this necklace. It is charmed. I will explain to you what it does later." She handed me the necklace. It was beautiful.

"Thank you." I said, and put it on. "You're welcome. In three days time a hobbit will arrive. You will learn to talk Elvish and how to fight with elvish weapons. You will go with him on his journey. I will go now. You need to rest." And with that she left.


	3. the journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fellowship arives at Rivendelle, will you join or stay behind?

The days after I talked to Galadriel went exactly like she said they would go. I learned to speak elvish in 24 hours and learned how to fight with a bow, sword and daggers. Today I woke up, got dressed, practised my skills with a bow and after that I learned some more Elvish, by now I could understand most of what they said, but after my elvish lesson things got interesting.

I was called to attend a council with Lord Elrond.  
Because I've watched LOTR so many times I knew what was going to happen. I got changed into a dress and when I was done I went to see Elrond.

When we arrived at the place where the council would take place I sat down beside Elrond and he started to speak "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the great threat of mordor. Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate... this one doom." If it wasn't the least bit scary to see it on screen or read it in the books it definitely was now.

He turned to Frodo "Bring forth the ring Frodo." Frodo steps forward, places the ring on the stone plinth and takes his seat again. "So it is true" Boromir says "Sauron's ring. The ring of power." Legolas his voice is full of disbelieve. "The doom of man." The grimm voice of our favorite dwarf sounds. Boromir rises "This is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" The discussion gets more heated once Legolas joines. "This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I try to hide my smile as Frodo looks questioning at Aragorn. "This is Isildur's heir?" "And the heir to the throne of Gondor." I almost want to join the conversation but Aragorn is faster than me "Havo dad Legolas" _(sit down legolas)_ Legolas sits down, obviously angry as Boromir says "Gondor needs no king." Gandalf takes the discussion back to it's original purpose "Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." Elrond goes on "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Gimli rises from his chair "Than what are we waiting for?" He suddenly rushes forward while I close my eyes and harden my grip in my chair as he swings his axe onto the ring. The axe, obviously, shatters with a deafening crack. I see Frodo wince and grab his forehead while Gandalf looks at him confused. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." I got shaken out of my thoughts by this, there was a silence so thick you could slice it with a sword, until Boromir speaks. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than orks. There is an evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand man could you do this. It is fully." A heated discussion started and I rolled my eyes thinking 'here we go' "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" I will die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf." "DO you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will be destroyed , your homes burned and your families put to the sword!" That was the last thing said before Frodo says "I will do it. I will do it! I will take the ring to Mordor." Everyone is silent. "Though I do not know the way." I smile and Gandalf says "I will help you bear this burden, Foro Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Than aragorn "If by my life or death I can protect you. I will. You have my sword." "And you have my bow." "ANd my axe." Before Boromir joins in I join "And you have my wings and knowledge. I have a feeling it will be useful." Before they have time to think about the wings part Boromir joins "You carry the faith of all of all of us little one. If this is the will of the council, than Gondor will see it done." Frodo stares in wonder and I try to keep my fangirl inside. 

"Here!" We hear and Sam pops out from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you. Even when he is called to a secret council and you are not." Than Merry and Pippin jump from behind another bush.  "OI! We're coming to! You'll need to send home tied up in a sack to stop us." Elrond looks like he is about to do just that. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest thing." "Well that rules you out pip." Merry says, I smile while Elrond surveys the group. "Ten companions, s be it. You shall m=be 'The fellowship of the ring'." Than Pippin says "Great, where are we going?" I laugh silently and bend down "Come to my room and I'll tell you." 

 


	4. the journey to Moria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you chose to join the fellowship, what will happen....

**A/N: I was planning not to use some parts of this chapter, but I than I thought about it and thought it would be nice to use it so I did it. Tell me what you think. B.T.W. (Y/E/N) means your elven name.**

I'm in my room packing my bag for the long trip ahead "Shirts with low back for my wings, pants, lembas, bedroll, blanket." A know on my door sounds and I turn to see Pippin standing there.  Hello" "Hey, you want to know something? I can tell you a lot about this trip." He seems to think "I have 3 questions." "Ask away." I say "Where are we going?" "Somewhere very bad to do something that will get at least one of us killed." **(Suicide Squad someone ?)** He goes a little white. "Will we survive?" "That my friend, you'll have to see for yourself." he nods and asks his last question "You said Frodo could make use of your wings, a couple of seconds ago you were talking about them to but I don't see any wings. What do you meen by wings than?" "Close the door and make sure no one overhears us." I lift my dress and think 'So happy I'm wearing a shirt and pants underneath'. I turn around and imagine myself with my wings and then I felt a tingling sensation on my back. "Wow." I heard Pippin say "You must not tell anyone about it alright? They will find out when they need to." I think of me without my wings and they retreat to a tattoo on my back. I found out it was a tattoo after I took a bath two days ago. I turn around and see Pippin still staring "Pippin?" He doesn't react. "Hello? Middle-earth to Pippin." I say and snap my fingers in front of his face. He shakes his head "I will tell no one." He says with a smile on his face. I smile back and say "Good, now go on. I'm sure you need to pack." He runs out the door. I turn to my bag, set it aside and then take a bath, after my bath I grabbed my pyjama and went to sleep.

I wake up at dawn the next day. I dress myself, gab my weapons and go to the chickens to get some more lembas.

When I have done that I go to the gates of Rivendell and see that Legolas and Aragorn are already there "Good morning." they smile and Legolas says "Good morning my lady. Did you sleep well?" "Please call me (Y/E/N), and yes I did. How ab- "But I was interupted by the arrival of Boromir and Gimli. "Good morning." "Good morning, I answer back." Not much later Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo arrive. As we alls say goodbye to our friends I go to Elrond and Arwen. "Thank you for all your help." I say to Elrond. "Your welcome. Good bye" I nod and turn to Arwen. "Goodbye, have a safe journey." "I'll try, and don't worry, Aragorn will come back in one piece." I say and wink, her face brightens at the news. I go back to the group and we leave.

Once we are good and well on our way I go to Gandalf. "Gandalf, can I speak to you for a moment?" "Of course my friend, what is it?" "I am not from Middle-earth." He looked confused "What do you mean by that?" I told him my story and asked him to keep it a secret. "I see, you have an interesting story my friend." "I know, and seeing as I am not from here I wanted to ask you if you could help me sometimes."Gandalf smiled at me "Of course I will help you. And do not worry, your secret is safe with me." "Thanks" I said and smiled at him, he nodded and addressed the group "We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days, if our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east, to Mordor." I sighted "There really is no going back now is there?" Gandalf turns to me and smiles "There was no turning back from the moment you fell into our world (Y/N)." we walked further and I thought 'Here we go'

 

A/N: Well lads, you really are on the way to Mordor now. Let's hope that you arrive and stay alive.

This is a picture of you wings, if the girl does not look like you than ignore her.

And this is your tattoo

 

I'll see you all in the next chapter of Lady of screens


	5. over and under

The next morning Sam is cooking while Aragorn and Boromir are trying to learn Pippin how to fight with a sword. "Get away from the blade Pippin, on your toes. Good, very good. I want you to react not to think." From his place by the campfire Sam says "That should not be to hard." I laugh and playfully swat his arm.  "Move your feet" "Quite good Pippin." "Keep it up." Merry and I say "Thanks" I look around and see that Gimli has managed to corner Gandalf "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which Inote they have not, I would say we are taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." I already know Gandalf does not agree with that idea. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." While Pippin and Boromir continue their lesson a dark patch flies like smoke in the wind towards us and I am already searching for a good hiding place. "What was that?" "Nothing, it's just a wisp of a cloud." "It's moving fast, against the wind." "Crebain from Dunland!" "Hide!" "Merry, Pippin, Sam take cover." everyone hides underneath nearby bushes. As I open my eyes that I didn't know I had closed I am face to face with Legolas, our faces so close that if one of us moves forward a bit we could be kissing. As I stare in his crystal blue eyes he looks into my own (Y/E/C) ones. Suddenly we are snapped out of our haze by rustling of the others that are coming out from underneath their bushes. Legolas and I crawl out from under our own bush and I blush. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watch. We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

We were walking on the mountain and I was fascinated by the fact that Legolas and I could move through the snow like we were floating, but I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a thut and saw that Frodo has slipped. Knowing what this means I start searching for the ring but cannot find it before Boromir does. He holds it up and watches as if in a trance. "Boromir?" "It is strange we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." "Boromir, give the ring back to Frodo." Aragorn says and moves a hand to his sword. Boromir smiles evilly and it looks like he is going to say no but then he snaps out of it and hands the ring to Frodo. "As you wish. I care not." He smiles at frodo and ruffles his hair. I glare at him but he does not see it. 

Later on Legolas suddenly pauses and he and I hear a voice in the wind. "There is a fell voice in the air." "It's Saruman." "He is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!"  "No!" Gandalf says and he raises his staff "Losto Caradhras sedho, hodo, nuitho i ruith!"  He chants but it is of no use. A lightning crack explodes on the mountainside above us and a huge snow avalanche thunders  our way. We throw ourselves against the cliff face as snow crashes onto the narrow edge as Legolas pulls Gandalf to safety and Aragorn shields Frodo and Sam as the snow piles around them. As the snow has fallen Aragorn, Boromir and I dig for the hobbits, who are pulled out of the snow shivering and fearful. "We must get of the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir says in an urgent tone "The gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!  "We cannot pass the mountain. Let us go underneath it. Let us go through the mines of Moria. Gimli says "Let the ringbearer decide." I already know he is going to make a choice that will do us no good "Frodo?" "We will go through the mines" Gandalf nods "So be it."

At nightfall we reach the gates of Moria. "The walls of Moria!" Gimli states. Gandalf touches a place where the rock is smooth and slowly faint lines, almost like veins of silver, appear. "Itidine, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf says, and as if on que a moon rises above the mountains and the lies grow broader and clearer into a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols. "It reads 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'" "What does that mean?" Merry says and I answer before Gandalf can "It's quite simple, if you're a friend you speak the password and than you can enter." Gandalf smiles "Indeed, you must know some riddles." I shrug and say "Only a few."  with a small smile on my face. Gandalf turns back to the door and raises his hands "Annon edhellen, endro hi ammen!" The wind suddenly blows cold and I shiver and sit down on a rock. Legolas sits next to me with a frown on his face "Are you alright?" "Yeah, a bit cold is all." I give a small smile and he puts his am around me and pulls me closer. I try not to blush and hold my fangirl inside 'If he keeps doing that this trip will be the death of me' I think. "Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." I hear Aragorn say "Bye Bill" "Go on Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows his way home." With that Aragorn slaps Bill on the rump and Bill trots of "Goodbye Bill" Sam says one last time. I hear a splash and turn to see Pippin and Merry throwing stones into the water. Pippin is about to throw another one but then Aragorn grabs his arm "Do not disturb the water." Aragorn watches as the ripples grow and exchanges a look with Boromir while I try to sit closer to Legolas. 

As Aragorn lets his hand creep towards his sword Gandalf stops trying and Frodo looks at the Elvish inscription, he suddenly smiles "It's a riddle" Gandalf raises his eyebrows in confusion "Speak friend and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Gandalf understands what he means now "Mellon"  
With that the rock silently splits in the middle and 2 great doors swing outwards revealing a darkness deeper than the night.  
As we enter the mine I think 'And hell opened its gates to let out its wrath'

but that i not the only thing that happens....


	6. darknes stirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will hapen in the darkness of Moria?

As we walk into Moria warily I see what it really looks like. A dark cavern with winding steps that only go deeper into the mountain. "So master and mistress elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fire, malt beer, red meat right of the bone. This my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call this a mine." Gimli snorts "A mine!" "Be careful with what you say." I say and Gandalf lets his staff shine and the glow suddenly lights the whole chamber.

I do a step back in horror 'It is even worse than in the movie' I think and look around. Everywhere you look are dwarf skeletons thrown around, the rusted armor and shields peppered with arrows from a battle fought long ago. "This is no mine, it's a tomb." I see Gimli looking in horror "Oh no, no, no, no!" Legolas pulls an arrow out of one of the armor pieces and looks at it. I quickly glance at it and already know what it is  Grab your weapons." "Goblins!" We all back away towards the entrance and grab our swords "We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."  Shut your mouth B-" I am interupted by Frodo who cries out when he is pulled to the ground by a long sinuous tentacle that's wrapped around his ankle and dragging him towards the lake. Aragorn quickly severs the tentacle that is holding Frodo and pulls him to safety while Boromir and I hack at the other limbs.

Suddenly 20 more tentacles shoot out of the water and lash at all of uss while the water starts to boil. The squid-like creature grabs Frodo again and flings him into the air as we battle the creature. As Aragorn hacks at the tentacle that holds Frodo Frodo falls down into the arms of Boromir "Into the mines!" "Legolas!" Boromir and I say at the same time and Legolas shoots an arrow into the creature's head and gains a few seconds in which Aragorn and Boromir race out of the water with Frodo. We all hurry away into the Moria chamber **(I just copied it from the script)** and back away from the creature and to the great doors.

With a shattering echo the creature rips the doors away, creating a rockside that crashes down the cliff face. Within seconds the rocks seal the doorway, leaving us in the darkness  "Alright, what in Valar's name what that?" "I do not know but it cannot reach us now luckily." Legolas answers.

A faint light rises from Gandalf's staff, creating a creepy glow across his face. "We now have to choice, we must face the dark of Moria, be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."   
As we are crossing over a bridge I don't trust Gandalf speaks again. "Quietly now, it's a 4 day journey to the other side. Let us hope our passing will go unnoticed."   
We keep on walking the stairs and pass a Dwarven cemetery. Dwarf skeletons are thrown everywhere and the walls are laced with Goblin graffiti made out of dried Dwarven blood. It is scary enough to be a horror movie.

As we walk further the path splits into 3 ways, Gandalf stares at it as if in trance "I have no memory of this place." "Are we lost?" Pippin asks  "No, I don't think we are. Shh, Gandalf is thinking." Merry says and I look around with a hint of fear on my face. Aragorn walks up to me and puts an arm around me while he gives me a small smile and I smile back.

**(Legolas P.O.V.)**

I see (Y/E/N) looking a bit scared. I begin walking towards her but Aragorn is with her earlier. He puts an arm around her and even though I know he loves Lady Arwen I can't help but feel something close to jealousy. I know I feel more for (Y/E/N) than friendship but I don't know what it is. Do I feel like she is a sibling? No, does it feel like I need to protect her more than the others? definitely. If it isn't friendship and also no brotherly love than what is it? I just hope I find out before either of us dies.

**(Y/N) P.O.V.**

I look around some more and see Legolas looking at me with... Is that jealousy? I didn't know elves could get jealous. "Merry!" I turn around at Pippin's voice "What?" "I'm hungry!" I laugh a little and grab my bag. I pull out some lembas bread, rip of a small piece and give it to him. "Here, this should be more than enough." he looks at me like I'm crazy but eats it anyway. "Better?" "Better" "Golem?" I hear Frodo say "He's been following us for 3 days." "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?" "Escaped, or was set loose. And now the ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring like he hates and loves himself Smeagol's life is a sad story." Frodo looks surprised "Yes, Smeagol he was once called. Before the ring drove him mad."  "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?" Frodo frowns "Do not be to eager to deal out death in judgement, even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the faith of many." "I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened." "So do all that live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo, besides evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it, and that is an encouraging thought. Ah!" We look up to see Gandalf pointing to the right tunnel and we all scramble to our feet. "He remembered!" Merry says "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose!  Gandalf laughs at him "Yes!"

I laugh with him because this advice has helped me many times at home. Home, the thought about it makes me a bit sad. Will I ever get back home? And if I do, will it still feel like home? Would I forget about all this? Is this a dream from which I can't wake up until this is over? There are so many questions unanswered and I am sure the answers will only lead to more questions.

There are somethings I am sure of though. If I remember I would most definitely mis it and want to go back, and that I will never be able to look at life the same again. But before I have time to think about that I have to make sure I stay alive. And preferably longer than Boromir.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry!!!! I was bussy with school and forgot to update!

 

As we continue walking we pass under an arched doorway that leads to an open black space. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf says and taps his staff "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Frodo gasps, before us is a huge empty hall with black walls that are polished and as smooth as glass. Further down there is a wooden door that has been smashed. Arrows as black as the night are embedded in the timbers and 2 goblin skeletons lie in the doorway. Gimli waists no time and rushes forward, ignoring Gandalf's call of "Gimli!" as he does so.

  
We follow Gimli and end in a vast and empty chamber lit by  a single ray of sunlight. Goblin and Dwarf skelletons are piled high and in the far corner sits a stone walled well. The ray of sunlight that is provided  from a hole in the roof shines directly on a stone table in the middle of the room. A single block, of 4 feet high is topped with a great slap of white stone. As soon as he sees it Gimli falls to his knees. "No, no, oh no!" he sobs. Gandalf reads the runes scribbled on top of the stone "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria. It is as I feared." Gandalf says and lifts the remains of an old book which is  covererd in dry blood and from the slap of stone. "We must move, we cannot linger." "I agree." I answer Legolas's urgent wisper. "'They have taken the bridge and the second hall, we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes with drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the darlk. Will no-one save us? They are comming." unnerved Pippin backs away nervously and stumbles against the well, sendin a carefully placed scelleton tumbling in echoing loudly. We all freese as the armoured skelleton clatters down the well. Gandalf angrilly turns to Pippin  Wool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" We fall silent and a rolling boom rises from the depths bellow, and grows louder BOOM....BOOM..... as if the cavers of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasts nearby, answering horns follow with running feet and harsh cries.  Mr. Frodo!" Sam says worried. He loks down and sees that Stings scabbard glows blue "Orks!" "Get back! Stay closse to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouts to the hobbits and he and Boromir slam and wedge the doors when Boromir catches sight of something and turns to Aragorn "They have a cave troll!" "Shit!" I say as Gimli grabbes 2 russty dwarf axes and leaps onto the tomb "Let them come! There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath." And with a loud BOOM the door bursts open in a shower of fragements and 20 gobblins charge into the tomb followed by a huge cave troll

Gimli ducks a blow and immidiately burries his axes in 2 goblin helmets as Aragorn and Boromir wade into the mass of gobblins with theur swords and Legolas and I fiere deadly arrows at the throats of the gobblins while trying to shield the hobbits. Gandalf has joined the fight and clutches his sword, just as the cave troll is sweeping his club at Aragorn and he stumbles backwards. The cave troll raises his club for the final blow but suddenly Boromir's long sword slices the scaly arem if the cave troll in a flash of steel making it spew green blood.   
Sam is backing up a wall with a sword in one hand and a soucepan in the other, he swings the saucepan at a gobblin wildly and the foul creature keels over, he looks surprised but wallops another gobblin and it too falls on the ground.  "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He says and a cave troll lunges his spear at Frodo who calls out "Aragorn! Aragorn!" and Sam screams as Frodo is lifted of his feet by the spear tip and is slammed into the wall "Frodo!" Aragorn jells shocked.

Then the Hobbits go crazy. Sam slashes at the cave troll's knee as Merry and Pippin jump on him and Legolas fires an arrow. The troll topples over, dead. As I look if the danger has passed Aragorn rushes to Frodo who appears to be dead, but suddenly Frodo coughs and take a deep breath "He's alive!" "I'm alright. I'm not hurt." "You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar." "I think there is more to this hobbit then meets the eye." Gandalf says and Frodo opens his shirt to reveal the unpierced mithirl vest. "Mithil! You are full of surprises master Baggins." Than the sound of drums rings out again and Gandalf turns toward us. "To the bridge of Kazad-dum!"

We run behind Gandalf as he leads us through the Dwarrodelf chamber. "This way!" he shouts and we hurry towards a door as gobblins start scuttling down the pillars behind us like cockroaches. Frodo looks at the overwelming gobblin army that comes our way as a deafening roar fills the air followed by a fiery light which causes the pillars to cast eerie shadows. The gobblins freeze and than back away into the darkness. "Oh no." I say as Boromis says "What is this new found devilry?" Than a huge shadow surrounded by flame falls across the hall and the ground shakes is an unearthy sound rumbles. "A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!"

Than the Balrog rises. A great man-beast of 40 feet with a mane of flames! In one hand is a sword like a stabbing tongue of flames and in the other a whip of many thongs. Aragorn leads us to the top of a dizzying staircase and Gandalf follows, leaning heavily on his staff. Aragorn looks concerned at Gandalf "Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn hesitates as Gandalf looks at him  "Do as I say, words are of no use here." We race down the stairway and Aragorn picks up Frodo, tossing him across a gaping chasm and Gandalf yells to us. Aragorn makes to throw Gimli an I throw my vest of "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He sys "As nobody tosses it than will fly it!" I say and grab Gimli as my wings sprout and I fly us both to the other side. The others gape at me "No time for explaning, run!" I say and they all stop gaping.

We run into a hall of which the floords are split with firures of fire. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yells. We race to a slender stone bridge, without a rail at the for end of the hall. As the others recklesly hurry over the bridge I fly above them. Gandalf stops in the middle and turns to face the demon. "You cannot run! "Gandalf." "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udin **(If I have it correctly written)**!"

Frodo and I watch as the Balrog puts one foot on the bridge and draws up to its full hight, wings spreading from wall to wall. Gandalf looks like a tiny figure precariously balanced on the narrow bridge.  "Go back to the shadow!" The balrog slashes at Gandalf but he blocks it with his own sword, making his chalangers sword shatter into molten fragments. "" YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" Gandalf yells with a booming voice ad thumps the bridge with his staff. A blinding sheet of white flame springs up, the staff breaks and the bridge shatters at the Balrog's feet. The Balrog remains poised for a moment before falling down. Gandalf remains trembling on a lip of the broken bridge but than the thongs of the Balrog's whip curl around his ankles, dragging him over the brink. Gandalf just manages to hold on with his fingertips "Gandalf!" I would try to save him, but I know it is of no use so I stay floating on my spot in the air. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf says and falls away "Gandalf!"Frodo cries out and Boromir drags him away  Gandalf!" Aragorn screams and we rush towards the archway.


	8. chapter 8

We stumble out of the great eastern  gate onto a grassy sunlit hillside and I float, more like fall, down to the ground breathing heavily. "Are you alright lass?" Gimli asks "I...didn't know.....flying....would cost......me so....much energy." Isay inbetween phants "Im...surprised...you ask....I thought...you...hated elves." he looks at me "You saved my life in there. I am forever in your deph." I manage a week smile. "No need, would be a long time dont you think?" he laughs a bit "Legolas get them up." Aragorn shouts "Give them a moment for pitty's sake!" Boromir shouts back "No Aragorn is right. By nighttime these hills will be swarming with orks." I saw and try to stand up, but I stumble and fall but Legolas catches me before I hit the ground. "Thanks" I say and blush "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. COme on Boromir, Gimli get them up, Legolas you carry (Y/E/N) since she can't walk. On your feet Sam." Legolas squats down on his haunches and I carefully jump on his back. "Frodo? Frodo!" I hear Aragorn shout and Frodo comes to us.

Aragorn leads us ahead as we stumble on. In the distance a shimmer of Lothlorien can be seen.  
We cross the forrest floor that is strewn with yellow flowers and a roof of golden leaves is above us, helt up by pillarts which are the trunks of huge gray trees. "Stay close young hobbits, they say a sorceres lives in these woods." Gimli says and Frodo looks confused around him 'Good to see you're here Galadriel.' 'It is good to see you have made it here (Y/N).' She talks back in my mind. "An Elven witch of terrible power. And who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again." "Mr. Frodo?" Sam interupts Gimli "Well there is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." I laugh a bit at that and want to say something but I can't because we are suddenly surrounded by armed elves with deadly arrows pointed at our heads. Haldir steps forward and looks at Gimli with distain "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." "Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection." Aragorn speaks in elvish. "Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." "Hish Gimli." I say and Haldir looks at him. "You have entered the realm of the lady of the woon. You cannon go back." His eyes then lock onto Frodo.  "Come, she is waiting."   
Haldir then leads us to a hilltop and ince we are at the top we all look with wonderment at the sight before us. 'It is even more beautiful than in the movie.' I think.

Several miles south, a large hill rises out of the woods. Upon it rise many mighty Mallorn trees taller than any others. Nestled in the crown of the mallorns is a beautiful city. It seems to gleem in the late afternoon sun, green, gold, and silver. To the east of what I know is Caras Galadhon, the woods of Lorien run down the pale gleam of the great river Anduin. Beyond the river, the land apears to be flat and empty, formles and vague, until far away, it riges again like a dark and dreary wall. The sun that lies on Lorien has not the power to enlighten the shadows that lie beyond.

A while later we step onto a whide fleet filled with a soft light. The walls are green and silver. the roof of gold and in its midst is the trunk of the mighty mllorn tree, now tapering toward its crown. Celeborn steps forward to greet us. His hair is silver, his face grave and beautiful without a sighn of age upon it. Next to him stands Galadriel, the lady of elves. She has hair of deep gold and timeless, unsurpassed beauty. Celeborn looks hard at Aragorn.  Nine are here, yet ten there were set from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him." Frodo and I look a Galadriel. "He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel says and now looks at Aragorn "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all, yet hope remains while the company stays true." She then looks at Sam "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Her eyes turn to Frodo and her voice fades "Tonight you will sleep in peace. Welcome Frodo of the shire, one who has seen the eye." She wispers and I hear her voice in my head 'Come to me at night for I have something to tell you.'

Later that night Gimli, Lergolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam and I are in a pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. We lie on soft couches as elves leave food and wine for us, than a mournfull singing drifts down from the trees above. "A lemant for Gandalf." Legolas says "What do they say about him?" "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near." Legolas answers Merry as Aragorn aproaches Boromir who is siting alone. "Take some rest, these borders are well protected." Moonlight catches the trace of tears on Boromir's face and Aragorn kneels besides him "I will find no rest here. I hear her voice inside my head, she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor and said to me 'Even now, there is hope left' but I cannot see it. It's been a long time since my people had hope." Boromir looks at Aragorn in dispair. "My father is a noble man but his rule is failing us and our...our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right. And I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Eithelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners cought high in the mornign breeze, have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" "I have seen the white city, long ago." Aragorn says and Boromir feels Aragorn's love for Minas Tirith and says "One day, our paths will lead us there, and the tower guards shall take upon the call 'the lords of Gondor have returned'." Aragorn mirrors Boromir's smile displaying his disquit sadness only once Boromir looks away.

"(Y/E/N), how did you sprout wings back in Moria?" Sam asks. I sight "I guess you have the right to know." and I begin to tell my story yet again. From falling into this world untill now.  And that is it. If you don't believe me you can ask Aurion, he is the guard that found me, or Lady Galadriel she knows everything." I say and watch their surprised and stunned faces. "Can i see your wings again?" Merry asks and I nod I stand, still a bit wobbly on my feet. I close my eyes, imagine me with my wings and soon they sprout. Alls the men look at me in awe. Legolas walks to me and holds his hand out "May I?" he asks and I stretch my wing so he can touch it. "You can too if you want." I say to the others and the hobbits all walk towards the wing that Legolas isn't carresing. They stroke my wing and it kind of tickles. Legolas mover to stand behind me and his hand trails down to my wing bone. As soon as he touches it and exidentaly presses a bit I whimper a bit and lean into his touch. They all pull their hands back. I let my wings go back into their tattood form and turn to Legolas. "I wouldn't do that again if I was you or wimpering isn't the only thing I'll do." I wisper in his ear "Maybe I want you to do more than wimper." he says back and smirks as he sees me blush.

Later I am sleeping when Galadriel wakes me up 'Thanks Galadriel, I was just sleeping well.' I think 'I know, but it is almost midnight and I still need to tell you something.' I am shocked that she is in my mind again. 'Alright, but you owe me my lady.' 'Wait until I tell you what I have to say before you say that.' she thought back at me and I make my way over to her tree

once I am there I hear her say "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." I smirk and walk to them. "Well spoken my lady." I say and lean against one of the branches of the tree. I could see Frodo was shocked but he smils at Galadriel and walks past me. "I look at Galadriel "You had something to tell me?" "Yes, look into the mirror." she says and I don't really want to but I don't have a choice either so I do. What I see shockes me.

First I see Legolas and I fiersly snogging each other, his shirt is already of and he is unbutterning mine, she scene changes. We are in front of the gates of Mordor and I see Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf and myself standing in front of them. Sauron **(the weird guy with the ugly teeth who opens the gates in the 3d movie, I don't know if it is Sauron or not but just go with it please)** walk out and talk to us, he throws the mithril vest of Frodo to us and while the others mourn I shoot the guy in the mouth and the battle begins. She scene changes again, we are at he dock of the last boat to the undying lands. I touch my necklace and a portal thing opens and Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo and as last Legolas and I walk into it and disapear.

I look up from the bassin and to Galadriel. "What does this mean?" "You and Legolas love each other in the same way, and I made sure that that necklace I gave you can portal you from here to your home and back whenever you -" "Really?!" I say as she says that I can prostal back and forth between homeand here. "Yes, but that is not all." "Oh, sorry I interupted." Galadriel smiles "It is quite alright. But it also means that when the final battle arives, you and the others must fight together. If you do not do that than all of Middle-earth will be doomed."


	9. chapter 9

It is the next morning and I'm still a bit in shock about what I heard last night. Can I really portal between 2 worlds? Maybe even 2 universes? Am I able to portal to others that this one and my home one? Great now I have a headache!

I grab my clothes and go look if I can change somewhere men won't be able to stare at me. When I can't find a place I settle to change behind a curtain of the tent where we slept last night. After I am dressed I begin to pack my things "Good morning (Y/E/N)." I hear and look around to see Legolas stnding there. "You know it is (y/n) and not (Y/E/N) right?" I say and raise an eyebrow. He chuckles and smiles "Of course I know that (y/n), it just slipped out. Are you almost done?" He asks and walks towards me "Yes, I just need to grab my bedroll and then I'm done." I say and try to get my bedroll but Legolas picks it u before I can, causing my hand to rest on top of his. I blush and pull my hand away. "You go and get some breakfast. I'll make sure of your bedroll." Not wanting to make it more awkward for me I say thank you and go get some breakfast, as soon as I enter the kichens I see Frodo. I walk up to him and greet him "Good morning." He doesn't even look up from his plate, I grab 3 apples and go back to our restplace where I see Legolas sitting next to my pack and all my supplies. He sees me and stands with a small smile on his face and I smile back at him "Your supplies are all packed my fair lady." he sais and makes a bow, I curstey back "Well thank you for doing so kind sir." I say and laugh afterwards "Here I brought you an apple." I hold out my hand and give him the apple which he accepts "Thank you" "No problem" I say when all I can think is 'He called me his fair lady, his!' My smile gets bigger and I start to blush again while I bed down to grab my pack. "Come on, we should go neet up with the others." I say and he smiles back at me.

 

10 minutes later we were at the shore of some river, so far we were given a cape that would conseal us from the enemy if needed, a broch in the shape of a leaf and boats. Galadriel was now handing our more personal gifts. Legolas got a bow, Aragorn a sheath for Andrúril and an elvenstone, Merry and Pippin both a silver belt, Boromir a golden belt, Sam a gray wooden box with aerth from Galadriels ochard and a malorn nut and Gimli 3 strands of her hair. She was now standing in front of Frodo, she hands him a vial "Farewell, Frodo Baggins, I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She turns to me "Farewell (Y/E/N) (Y/L/N), I give you this sword." She hands me a sword in a sheath, I pull it out of its sheath and see and elvish inscription "It says "You only fail when you stop trying". I hope it will help you when times get tough." she says with a small smile.

 

After that I got in a boat with Lergolas and Gimli (Just imagine the boats a bit bigger) and Legolas asks Gimli what he had asked for to which he answers with "I asked for one strand of her golden hair, she gave me three." dreamily. Legolas and I smirk "Do you know hw special that is?" I ask and Gimli shakes his head no "One of the breavest elven wariors once asked the same and got no for an answer while you got more that you asked for." His smile broadend even more and my smirk widend.  
After a while I hear Aragorn say "The Argonath...." I look up and see 2 immence statues of some old kings "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn says, deeply moved, as we all look in stunned wonder to the majestic statues.

 

Later we reach the shore and Aragorn begins to talk again. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide in the boats and continue on foot. We aproach Mordor from the north." "Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyl Muil, an imassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better... a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Gimli states gloomily. "That is our road, I suggest you take somerest and recover your strength master dwarf." While Gimli mumbles to himself I wonder since when Aragorn got so sarcastic.

 

Legolas then turns to where Aragorn and I are standing with a sertain urgency "We should leave now." "No, orcs patroll the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas says and casts a glance around into the Parth Galen forest, I glance along into the same direction knowing what he talkst about. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." I look away to the rest. Sam is asleep and Merry drops a small pile of kindling at Gimli's feet. "Where is Frodo?" He asks and Sam sits up with a start. I look in the direction of the forest 'Hope that it goes better than in the books' I think to myself as I make a move to follow Aragorn but something puls me back, I turn to see that Legolas has my arm in a firm grip. "Let him handle this, he knows what to do." I sight but nod understnadingly, I go sit down on a rock and Legolas joins me. "Do you still think of Mirkwood?" I ask, he seems shocked at first but recovers quickly "Sometimes, it wanders in the back of my mind sometimes but I don't pay much atention to it."I nod And your father? Do you think about him?" this time he slups a bit and it looks like he tries to make himself as small as he can "If you don't want to answer it is alright, I probably shoudn't have asked about i-" I start but Legolas cits me of "No, it's alright. I just... I just didn't expect someone to ask about it." he sights deeply "If I say I don't than I would be lying. But I don't really know how t think of him. Sometimes he was there and tried to learn me how to be a good king and other times he would act as if I didn't exist." I feel really sorry for him so I put an arm around him to comfort him somewhat. "I'm sure he loved you dearly, he was probablyjsut overtaken with grief for your mother." Legolas looks at me strangely "I'm not from here but I do know a lot from this world." he nods "You probably riminded him of her and maybe he couldn't bare the thought of her sometimes." I try to make an understanding smile and he gives a small smile in return. I look into his sky blue eyes and helooks back into my own (Y/E/C) ones. We both seem to get lost in the others eyes for a bit and both lean froward. We are almost kissing when we hear Frodo screaming and look into his direction. He is running out of the woods...... with about 200 uruk-hai at his heels!

 

Aragorn atacks some as Legolas shoots arrows like a mad man and Gimli swings his axe into every Uruk-hai he sees as I grab my sword and kill my own fair share.

Suddenly we hear a horn blast "The horn of Gondor" "Boromir!" "This is not good." I say and follow Aragorn to Boromir. "Run! Run!" We hear him say and suddenly a black arrow impales his chest but he miraculously keeps fighting. I want to hope it is the only one but then 2 more thud into his chest and he falls down on his knees. Than I hear screams I know to well "Aaaaaaaaaaaagghh!" "Boromir! Boromir!" Merry and Pippin scream. I try to reach them but an uruk-hai gets in my way, I lash at him but by the time I have killed him the one who took Merry and Pippin is gone."Stay brave guys, we will find you." I say to myself.

I look in the direction of Boromir to see him lying slumped against a tree with at least 20 uruk-hai surrounding him, Aragorn tries to stop the bloodflow from Boromir's shoulder. "They took Merry and Pippin." I say and Boromir panicks a bit "Frodo? Where is Frodo?" he asks and Aragorn answers "I let Frodo go." "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." "The ring is beyond our reach now." I am watching this all unfold with tears prickling my eyes, I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Legolas. "Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all." Boromir says "No Boromir. You faught bravely, you have kept your honor." Aragorn says while he tries to bind Boromir's wounds "Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin, Aragorn." "I do not know what streangth is in my bood, but I swear to you... I will not let the white city fall, nor your people fail." "Our people.... Our people." Aragorn grabs Boromir's sword and places it in his hand as Boromir adresses me ""For someone who does not come from this world you fit right in (Y/N)." "I smile a bit and aswer "You are a good man Boromir." He then turns to Aragorn "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king." Aragorn than lays him down "Be at peace son of Gondor." Aragorn bends down and kisses Boromir's, now cold, forehead, he then stands up. "They will look for his coming to the white tower, but he will not return." we lay his dead body in oneo f the boat, arms crossed and with his horn at his side. Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and I watch Boromir dissapear into the vapor of the falls of Rauros. Legolas speaks up "If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall." Aragorn looks towards the far shore to see Frodo and Sam makeit into the forest. "You mean not to follow them." "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." "Then it has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed." Gimli states and I react "No, Galadriel said to me that if we remain true to each other there is hope." "(Y/N) is right, if we hold true to each other it wasn't in vain. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin, not while we still have strength left." he puls a hunting knife out of his pack and straps it on. "Leave all that can be left behind, we travel light. Let's hunt some orc." Gimli get's entousiastic by this and shouts "Yes! Ha!" we all leave something behind and then go into the forest, following the Uruk-hai trail.

 

 

A/N: OMG people! This was the last chapter! I really loved writing this and I hope you liked this 2,5 month adventure as much as I. No worries, book 2 will be out before the nd of the year but not this schoolyear. I have a lot of trouble at school and I really need to go to the next year so I can do my exams but if I don't work hard I can't.

I will post the first chapter on a wnesday probably, but for now this is the end.

 

I hope to see all of you in the next bok! BYE!


	10. I NEED YOUR HELP

I really need all the help I can get on this one.

So for school we need to make an essay about a toppic of our choice, wich sounds fun but it isn't. Why? We need to do it otherwhise we can't do our final exams and can't leave high school behind to go to university (and we need to put an insane amound of time in it so we lose all spare time tryingto cramp all the hours into it).  
I chose to do one on the changes in the movies of the hobbit (yes, I know I'm ruining the story for myself by doing this but it was the best option) and one of the things that I want to find out is how we, the oudience, react to the changes in the story. So I made a little survey for you to fill in, the link is below. Don't worry no one will have to know that you did it and I will not state any names in my final essay so your identity will stay secret.

PLEASE ONLY DO IT IF YOU HAVE READ THE BOOK AND SEEN ALL 3 MOVIES.

If you haven't read the book you won't know what the changes are and if you haven't seen all the movies you don't know all of the changes so the answers could change when you have seen all of them.

https://goo.gl/forms/bvvEi2naLzzS19W93


End file.
